scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Unnatural
The Unnatural is the fourteenth episode of the first season of What's New, Scooby-Doo? Premise The gang go to a baseball stadium to see Luis Santiago break the home run record, when the ghost of Cab Craig shows up and haunts the stadium during the game. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Luis Santiago * J.T. Page * Steve Powell * Shelly * Autumn Summerfield Villains: * Baseball Specter * Bob Taylor Other characters: * Cameraman * Audience * Umpire * Miscellaneous Grizzles * Grizzles' opponent * Cab Craig * Police officers * Mike Piazza Locations * Cookie Co. International Park ** Commentator booth ** Concession stand ** Potters Stadium Objects * Baseball bats * Baseballs * Pizza * Shaggy's flashlight * Barrel * Fred's wristwatch * Nachos * Peanuts * Autumn Summerfield's camera * Projector *Projector screen Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Continuity * Velma calls Scooby a "ham" when he's dressed as Mr. Grizz, which she called him in the original series. * Fred's surname, was revealed in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode, Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo. * Two transition scenes with a baseball zooming across the screen includes the full names of the gang written on it. Fred's surname was already mentioned above. The rest of them are as follows: ** Shaggy's surname was revealed in The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show episode, Wedding Bell Boos!. Instead of using his nickname it actually says his birthname, "Norville", revealed in the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episode, The Sludge Monster From The Earth's Core. ** Daphne's surname was revealed in The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show episode, No Sharking Zone. ** Velma's surname was revealed in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode, Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo. Notes/trivia * This episode is a semi-remake of the episode The Ghost that Sacked The Quarterback from The Scooby-Doo Show. Both happen on a sports field, on the night of an important event, at a stadium built on top of the old version (one of the main differences between the two episodes being that the first episode focused on football instead of baseball). * The What's New, Scooby-Doo? tune plays when Scooby dances as Mr. Grizz. ** During this scene, Velma says "What a ham!" in reference to Scooby's performance, which she often did in Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? ''whenever Scooby pretended to have a cold or a sore foot. * One of the baseball players looks exactly like Fred. Cultural references * The title of the episode is a pun on the baseball novel and its film adaptation, ''The Natural. Adaptations * In 2015, ABDO Publishing published Scooby-Doo and the Unnatural. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Presumably it's intentional, but Shelly's nametag is empty, as are the police officers'. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Despite Cookie Co. International Park being an abbreviation on the stadium's front sign, everybody calls it "Cookie Company International Park". * When Scooby-Doo first sees Mr. Grizz, he mistakes him for an actual grizzly bear and attacks him. This makes no sense; Scooby would've been no match for a real grizzly bear, and it's generally out-of-character for Scooby to act so aggressive. * The way Fred just walks up to Luis, anyone could do the same and say they entered the competition. Presumably he gave proper identification details off-screen. * It's worth noting that nobody except for Bob Taylor (John Stephenson) pronounces Cab Craig correctly, which may question if it even is supposed to be pronounced that way. Other characters almost pronounce it as if they're saying "Cab Cray" (or even "Cab Grey"). * Shaggy produces a torch when he's in the pitch black after falling into Potters Stadium. In other languages Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 5 - Sports Spooktacular VHS released by Warner Home Video on June 14, 2005. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 5 - Sports Spooktacular DVD released by Warner Home Video on June 14, 2005. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 1st Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on February 20, 2007. Quotes External links * Buy in HD from iTunes (US) * Buy in HD from iTunes (UK) Category:Season finales Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 episodes